celestrafandomcom-20200213-history
Vex
Vex is a novel by Addison Moore and the fifth book in the Celestra series. Vex is 368 pages long and was first published on November 29th 2011 by Moore. It is available for download on Amazon. Plot Summary Seventeen year-old Skyla Messenger finds herself lying on an altar as a sacrifice to the enemy. Being an angel of the highest Nephilim order hasn’t been easy. Her first love has cast his allegiance to the Countenance, the Sectors and the Fems see her as nothing more than a celestial pawn, and the dead girl she helped bring back to life has blackmailed her into relinquishing her boyfriend. Skyla is determined to change all that. She's decided to never trust Logan again, to turn the tables on the Sectors and the Fems, and get dirt on Chloe to blackmail her into leaving Gage alone. But, when one obstacle after another gets in her way, Skyla can hardly find the strength to carry on. The only solution seems to be to sacrifice herself to the Sector in her life and put everything in order while losing everything she values most. http://www.shelfari.com/books/26536148/Vex Characters *Skyla Messenger: A witty 17 year-old able to read minds through touch. *Logan Oliver: A tall, blonde boy who immediately catches Skyla's eye and likewise Skyla catches his eye. *Gage Oliver: Logan's cousin, who has dreamed about Skyla for years. *Brielle: Skyla's neighbor and best friend. *Chloe: A deceased girl, whose bedroom Skyla now has; she was popular, pretty and once dated both Gage and Logan. *Marshall Dudley: A seductive Sector who wants Skyla to marry him. *Drake: Skyla's stepbrother. Is described as just plain gross by Skyla. Dating Brielle. *Demetri Edinger: a Fem in love with Skylas mother. Quotes *So, I press forward—move—rely on the hope of the future—create the possible out of the impossible as I weave into life’s grand tapestry. *I can endure all things in the holy name of love. And I will. *Although I am submerged in violent waters, I will rise above. My enemies, my friends, are incapable of derailing me from destiny’s design. *Sometimes duplicity and treason are markers of the enemy, and sometimes, the failed intention of a masterful ally. *The path of destiny pulls you forward. It exhumes you from a state of being and propels you towards the juncture you were created for. A new frontier that you are forced to tread with a cross on your back, heavy as a boulder. When you fall to your knees at the hands of your betrayer, you can only hope to find the one sent to carry your burden— shoulder the journey towards your final punishment. *There’s nothing global about love between two people that plan on being parents together. Intimacy goes much further than logging time between the sheets. It’s an emotional bond that takes place. It’s way more psychological than it is physical.” *Maybe I should fake psychosis and start lobbing food over at him anyway. Heck, forget food—knives, I should start lobbing knives. *“Excuse me,” I choke out the words. “I did not pull a fake pregnancy. I’ll have you know, Gage and I haven’t even slept together. We have not done one sexual thing that even comes near the realm of procreation, and listen carefully because this is the last time I am ever going to utter these words—I am a motherfucking virgin!” OK, so that last part could have been rephrased almost any other way. *Only Kate’s not wearing a helmet. She’s not wearing a head anymore either. Oh, Fuck. *“The worse way to die is unloved,” she bows her head, “I think I need it to breathe. I need to experience what that’s like just once, and if I don’t, I’d rather die in a million fires. Nothing could hurt worse than not being loved.” http://www.shelfari.com/books/26536148/Vex References Category:Books